My Skylander Creepypasta
by Jealous Of Kagome
Summary: A strange box appeared on my door step, what is going to happen? Read to find out


It started out as an ordinary day, I was playing Pokemon Platinum on my DSI XL when there was a knock on the door, so I went to see who it was but no one was there. Only a box saying handle with care on the top. I grabbed the box from my porch and brought it in. I set it down on my couch and went to get a knife to cut the tape, but when I came back it was already open. I thought it was strange that it opened on its own, but l quickly brushed off the thought.l looked in and saw a portal of power for skylanders with a do not use sign taped on, a skylanders CD that said to destroy and never play, and a four smaller boxes with it. I opened one of the boxes. It was Dark Spyro. I opened two more, it was Sonic and Tails! That was very strange because Sonic and Tails were on the skylander podiums. Tails was Air and Sonic was Magic. I opened the last one and there was an empty skylander podium with no element. I was freaked out a little, but not to much. l was more confused than freaked out. l went to my living room and pulled out my Wii. I inserted the "new" skylanders disk into my Wii that said to destroy it. I used the portal of power that came in the box even though it said to not use it. I had as my current skylanders without my four new ones: Sunburn, Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, Zap, Flame Slinger, Dino-Rang, Trigger Happy, Cynder, Gill Grunt, Sonic Boom, Stump Smash, Drobot, Bash, Hex, Chop Chop, Wrecking Ball, Red Drill Sergeant, Regular Spyro, Slam Bam, and Eruptor. I have twenty in total. Plus the four new ones. Anyway, I placed Red Drill Sergeant on the "new" Portal of Power. He came up normally and I started playing a new game and just as Eon started talking there was a quiet scream coming from the background, it scared me a little.

Once Eon was done talking Hugo appeared. I then realized the scream was his. I saw scratches in his face and his hands. They were faintly bleeding and his blood was white. That creeped me out, but l still kept playing. Just as I was about to walk away from Hugo I saw him follow me until I reached where Snuckles was. Then it appeared that Snuckles was more terrified than usual. When he talked he would start crying as if he was afraid of some invisible force in front of him. That started to scare me more. At that moment I wanted to turn the game off and as I leaned in to press the power button on my Wii I heard what sounded like Eon saying "Portal Master, do not leave us. You must stop Kaos, and if you let bad things happen to your skylanders it will happen to you. Do not leave us." At that point I was scared out of my wits. I wanted to just leave the face of the earth and never be found, is how scared I was. Something compelled me to keep playing. When I got to the chompy pit, Drill Sergeant got bit by a Chompy and it felt like someone was biting my left hand really hard. I jumped at the feeling. Then I remembered Eon's words: If you let bad things happen to your skylanders it will happen to you. So I was determined to not get hit by another attack again. Just as I vowed that out loud, Kaos appeared on the screen and said that he would make me pay for vowing that. I wasn't afraid at first but soon I was afraid. Kaos then appeared next to Drill Sergeant and had a match and a wrench, just as I was about to move Drill Sergeant away from Kaos, he used his wrench to open a panel on Drill Sergeant and then I wasn't able to move him. He then opened another panel that apparently led to his oil tank. Then I knew what Kaos was going to do. I wanted to stop him but, I couldn't do anything that would help. Kaos then lit the match on the ground and put it in his oil tank. I tried to run away but it was as if I was glued to the ground where I was. A few seconds after that Drill Sergeant exploded and it felt like I was exploding too, but surprisingly I didn't explode too.  
Kaos then appeared again. He then said he let me live because it was fun to toy with me and my mind. He said that if I told anyone I wouldn't be as lucky as the first time. When he was done he vanished as quickly as he came. I wanted to call my boyfriend and tell him everything that just happened but I didn't because of what Kaos said and that he wouldn't believe me then breakup with me. Just to my luck then about 10 minutes later he showed up at my house. I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't. He asked what I was playing on my Wii. I told him that he wouldn't catch on. He didn't believe me. He insisted that I let him watch while I play. I had to let him. I knew what was going to happen...  
I placed the Tails character that I received in the box on the portal of power. It was like he was an actual skylander! His attacks were; making tiny robots out of thin air to help him, speed dash, and flying. It was almost impossible to hurt him! I loved it so much!  
My boyfriend was starting to get annoying. He kept asking why this and why that. I almost threw him out of my house he was so annoying! I was able to get to the lair of Kaos level using only the Tails character. When I got to the battle with Kaos, after 1 hit, Tails was defeated. The screen said this skylander is now dead. please switch out with another skylander of your choice. I tried every skylander I had and after 1 hit they died too. I only had Sonic, Dark Spyro, and the empty one left. I choose Dark Spyro. Same as the others. Sonic was next. He was able to hit Kaos about 3 times and then got hit. He died too. Kaos then appeared. He was laughing at me. What happened next I always wish I could "un-live." He said "You have lost against ME- KAOS! K-A-O-S! Now you will have to bear the ultimate price!" At that point, my boyfriend left. "Take a look at that empty podium. See it? Now pick it up." I did. I felt strange. Then everything around me started growing. Either that, or I WAS SHRINKING! "Stand on the podium." I couldn't stop my self from doing what ever he said to do, so i stood on the podium. Then I started changing. Morphing, if you will. I grew wings. My nails changed into claws. I was no longer able to speak. My back Hurt so bad so I got down on all fours. When all of this and other things were done, I was a red fox-dragon. Kaos changed me into a skylander! I was a fire element. I was called Fox Fire.  
I was able to adapt to being a skylander and now, I didn't have to be on a portal of power. I was automatically teleported to Skylands. How am I able to be typing this you might ask? Well, Its simple! I'm using another skylander who unfortunately had the same fate as me but turned into a computer-tech dragon. She is letting me use her computer that she built.

Well, I think I see who is going to be the next one to fall to Kaos, and, IT'S YOU!


End file.
